Wayward Wanderer
The Wayward Wanderer is a tavern built in the crumbling Kasrin watchtower of Southreach in Gwyn Tirod. It is a rustic roadhouse situated on the Meridian, a long dirt road that runs the length of the continent from east to west. It is most famous for its Forge Whiskey, dwarven ales, and some "mostly edible food" handily crafted by Rorge Firebrand, the tavern's dwarven co-owner and cook. Rorge owns the roadhouse with his wife, the human Rhian Gesturn. Both are former members of an infamous adventuring party. The walls of the Wanderer are draped in tapestries, maps, and odd artifacts collected during the owners' travels. Hanging above the hearth is a dwarven warhammer covered in runes, and staff made of yew topped with a smooth topaz. History Before it was The Wayward Wanderer, the looming tower was known as Southreach, built under the command of King Adelburn Orcsbane along the southern border of the Kasrin Empire around 1000 BGS. Hundreds of years later around 200 BGS, Feron the Tower was made the Keeper of the South and resided in Southreach for nearly two centuries. Feron the Tower, loyal to Emperor Asmundr, defended Southreach from dragons during a siege in The Great Scorching. Feron fell during the struggle and destroyed the upper floors in the process. Time passed and rumors spread all throughout Erenoth of his haunted spirit wandering the tower. Two millennia later, in 2002 AGS, Rorge Firebrand, Rhian Gesturn, and Helge Sunsmite of the Bleakwalker party encountered the dilapidated structure and exorcised the restless spirit of Feron, after Rorge and Rhian bought the land. Over the next three years, Rorge and Rhian renovated the tower in hopes of repurposing it as a roadside inn that travelers, merchants, and adventurers could find rest in. In 2005 AGS, The Wayward Wanderer opened its doors. In 2014 AGS, the Wayward Wanderer was the location where the Provokers formed. Notable Patrons * Aaron Ellington * Aerdon Saroscient * Brasswick Feeblehammer * Deurgen Bloodmountain * Khaldor * Kinra * Taryn Dark-Wind Menu Specialties at the Wayward Wanderer are the following: * Rorge’s Forge Whiskey (5 sp) - An orange-tinted liquid that 'burns like hot coals going down'. A specialty by the brewmaster, the drink is so potent that it can knock out a patron for hours. If one even stays conscious, their motor skills are significantly inhibited. * Rorge’s Aurochs Sausage Stew (4 sp) - Aged for months in the inn's underground cellar, Rorge combines the cured meat with a combination of potato, squash, carrot, and fresh greens. Rorge hunts the Auroch on the plains Gwyn Tirod once a month. The stew is so hearty, it can boost one's strength for a couple hours. * Rorge’s Quick Pickles (2 sp per jar) - These pickled vegetables come in a small glass jar after swimming around in a brine of vinegar, salt, garlic, and hot peppers for weeks. * Rhian’s Wayward Biscuits (6 sp per baker's dozen) - One of Rhian's few contributions to the menu, the buttery, flaky biscuits contain hints of cheese and dill. External Links * Absolute Tabletop's Official Wayward Wanderer RPG Supplement by Matt Click Category:Locations